Usuario Blog:Adelphos Admess/AVANCE 2
Ítem #: SCP-1056 Clase de Objeto: Seguro Procedimientos Especiales de Contención: SCP-1056 es almacenado en una 50x50x50 cm con una combinación segura de 10 dígitos con confirmación biometrica cuando no es usada para pruebas. Solo el personal involucrado en las pruebas e investigaciones de SCP-1056 tienen acceso a el objeto. Toda prueba requiere una previa autorización por el Site-Director or y por el Staff de investigación de Nivel 3 o superior. Pruebas en sujetos vivos deben ser llevadas a cabo in a secure testing facility meeting Level 2 containment guidelines para prevenir que los sujetos modificados escapen. Todo objeto alterado por SCP-1056 debe ser almacenado en un deposito de Clase E por 48 horas después de la transformación. La creación de cualquier objeto o organismo por sobre los 200 kg debe ser aprobada por el Site Director. Descripción: SCP-1056 se parece superficialmente a superficially resembles a burnished chrome kitchen timer with numbers ranging from 0.25 to 4.00 y un boton de activacion en el lado de la mano derecha. Una plataforma de malla metalica es conectada a el dispositivo por un and an activation button on the right-hand side. A 1x1.25 meter wire mesh platform is connected to the device by a 3 meter insulated molybdenum(molibdeno) carbide(carburo) wire(alambre-cable) coated(revestido) con disulfuro de molibdeno y un complejo organomtalico no identificado; la malla es capaz de plegarse dentro de un cuadrado de 27 x 35 cm. Cuando el dispositivo es set to a number and the side boton es oprimido, cualquier objeto en contacto directo con la plataforma de malla metalica sera escalado uo or down in size por un factor correspondiente a el ajuste numerico. El dispositivo fue recuperado por el personal de SCP siguiendo reportes de comportamientos inusuales entre estudiantes de la Escuela ████ en ████, PA. La Escuela comienza oficialmente una investigacion cuando los profesores reportaron que un numero de estudiantes se estaban comportando inusualmente. Escpecificamente, los estudiantes mostraron una significativa disminucion en la habilidad del lenguaje, un anormalmente pobre periodo de atencion, largo-plazo de memoria, y un control el impulso. La examinacion medica de los estudiantes revelo la presencia de numerosas anormalidades en el sistema nervioso y vascular. El personal de La Fundación recupero el dispositivo de la casa de uno de los estudiantes, el cual fue uso presuntamente para propósitos recreacionales. El único indicador de la manufactura o distribucion de el dispositivo es una impresion de 4x1 cm en el botón de el dispositivo que dice " LA FABRICA". Todos los componentes electronicos son de marca genérica. thumb|300px| Un cubo de acero inoxidable de 5.00cm escalado a uno de 3.00cm. La apariencia física del cubo se mantuvo perfectamente pero su micro-estructura ha sido alterada. La manera en que los objetos son resized parece seguir las reglas establecidas que varian dependiendo de la complejidad y funcion del objeto. Los objetos inanimados simples como los minerales, metales, y plasticos que escalan up or down con presicion (a cuatro significativas figuras) la escala indica sin considerar cualquier molecula o escala microscopica. Por ejemplo, un cubo intachable de 5.00cm en el ajuste 3.00 escalado a un cubo 15.01 cm que es identico en composicion molecular al cubo original pero que es diferente en un nivel microestructural; la talla promedio de grano en los dos cubos es identico, y los tipos de granos en el cubo pequeño no fueron escaladas a el cubo grande. Se ve que SCP-1056 escala dispositivos complejos y organismos biologicos con algun intento de matener las propiedades funcionales de el objeto o organismo. Por ejemplo, los microprocesadorres de los dispositivos electronicos son frecuentemente modificados si la escala alterada would resulta en puertas transitoras no funcionales, poder insuficiente, o un excesivo crecimiento de calor. Los dispositivos que han sido bajamente escalados frecuentemente tienen un reducido numero de transitores y puede que demuestre floating point erros. Mientras todos. excepto los objetos mecanicos complejos, estan escalados relativamente bien, los objetos electronicos son frecuentemente dados de no funcionales cuando son escalados bajo 0.50 y sobre 0.30 de sus escalas originales. Organismos vivos que Living organisms that have been resized by SCP-1056 retain their basic anatomical structure but often experience significant reorganization of the circulatory, pulmonary, and especially nervous system. Cell size and composition remain identical to that seen in the original organism, but the number of cells increases or decreases proportionally to the change in volume. The only exception to this observation is the nervous system, where the average neuron may increase or decrease up to 25% in linear size (thus, potentially becoming slightly under half or over twice the original volume) with negligible effects on function. Interestingly, SCP-1056 appears to “split the difference” with single-celled organisms, slightly altering the average cell size and also altering the overall cell population. Humans can be resized by SCP-1056 as low as 0.50 and as high as 1.75 with minimal change in function. Shrinking humans often results in increased gyrencephaly (folding) of the cerebral cortex, a reduction in average neuron volume, and a decrease in white matter. This appears to preserve cognitive function down to 0.50. Attempts to scale humans below 0.50 results in a substantial decrease in cognitive function, language comprehension, and short- and long-term memory, indicating that this is the minimal size required for human-like intelligence in a mammalian brain. Humans scaled above 1.25 demonstrate slowed reaction speeds, a reported increase in creativity, and substantial improvements to long-term memory. Scaling beyond 1.50 greatly increases the risk of cardiovascular disease, stroke, aneurism, and renal failure. The scaling of any organism beyond 3.00 is highly discouraged. El mecanismo con que SCP-1056 establece estos cambios en escala es actualmente desconocido. Un video footage de alta velocidad de transformaciones por mas de 20.000 fps indica que la transformacion es casi instantanea, como The mechanism by which SCP-1056 institutes these changes in scale is currently unknown. High-speed video footage of transformations up to 20,000 fps indicate that the transformation is nearly instantaneous, as there is no apparent transition between forms. Es Interesante, esto no aparenta tener efectos de desplazamientos atmosféricos, incluso cuando el volumen crea o destruye es muy largo. En una minoria (aproximadamente de 8%) de los casos, un objeto alterado por el dispositivo experimenta un insensabilidad material y comienza a somenterse a un descomposicion atomica entre las 36 horas despues de la alteracion. Organismos vivos y otros objetos con un contenido de metal relativamente bajo tienen una oportunidad considerablemente baja (aproximadamente 3%) de someterse a una descomposicion. Esta descomposicion produce un significativo calor y energia - aproximadamente 150 gigajoules por kilogramo - alrededor de seis tipos mennos que la tipica descomposicion de materia-antemateria pero es suficientemente alto para volver de manera frecuente o high-mass transformaciones desaconsejables Interestingly, there are no apparent effects of atmospheric displacement, even when the volume created or destroyed is very large. In a minority (roughly 8%) of cases, an object altered by the device experiences a material instability and begins to undergo atomic decay within 36 hours of alteration. Living organisms and other objects with relatively low metal content have a considerably lower (roughly 3%) chance of undergoing decay. This decay produces significant heat and energy – approximately 150 gigajoules per kilogram - around six orders of magnitude less than typical matter-antimatter decay but sufficiently high to render frequent or high-mass transformations inadvisable. ---- Registro de Experimentos con SCP-1056 Experiment Log SCP-1056 Experiment SCP-1056-1 Object: TI-30Xa scientific calculator. Setting: 0.75, 1.33 Result: Functional 0.75 scale calculator. The calculator was successfully returned to a 1.00 scale using the 1.33 setting. Repeated transformations between the two settings does not appear to alter the basic function, appearance, or internal composition of the calculator. Experiment SCP-1056-2 Object: TI-30Xa scientific calculator. Setting: 0.25, 4.00 Result: Nonfunctional 0.25 scale calculator. The power button of the calculator turns it on, but it is incapable of performing accurate calculations. Most calculations result in either incorrect results or an ERR signal. Return of the calculator to normal scale using the 4.00 setting did not return function to the device. Internal analysis indicates loss of fine details, including transistor number and LCD resolution, in the device. Experiment SCP-1056-3 Object: 1 kg bar of 22 carat gold bullion. Setting: 4.00 Result: 64 kg bar of 21 carat gold bullion with minor molybdenum impurities. Experiment SCP-1056-4 Object: 35 one ounce (28.35 gram) “Silver Eagle” bullion coins. Setting: 2.00 Result: 99 bullion coins weighing 80.18 grams apiece. The increase in total mass seems to be evenly split between increasing the average size of the coins and increasing the total number of coins. 40.25 hours after the transformation, the coins began to emit electromagnetic radiation, eventually emitting high levels of heat and ionizing radiation. The mass of silver was stored in the high explosives test chamber at Site 40 until the mass had completely dispersed 20 hours later. This resulted in extensive damage to the test chamber and the treatment of four researchers for radiation poisoning. Researcher’s Note: If we can identify the objects that will do this prior to their decay or reliably induce decay in a class of objects, then items altered by this SCP could be used for power or even weaponized. There does not appear to be any underlying constant to what items are susceptible to or what SCP-1056 process initiates this decay. –Dr. Bimston Experiment SCP-1056-5 Object: Human subject D-3202, a 52 year-old male, 175 cm tall and weighing 90.3 kg. Setting: 2.00 Result: The subject scaled up approximately twofold to 341 cm tall and weighing 719.6 kg. Mental and physiological functions appear normal. Reaction times are slightly lower than normal and required caloric intake is only 50% of what would be expected, given the nearly eightfold increase in mass. The subject performs extremely well on long-term memory tests, perhaps owing to increased brain mass. Resting heart rate is 45 bpm and systolic pressure is 165 mm Hg (versus 132 before the transformation). Six days after the transformation, the subject experienced vascular irregularities leading to moderate swelling in the distal limbs, followed by intermittent bouts of confusion, spotted vision, blurred vision, and tinnitus. The subject died from respiratory arrest caused by a massive brainstem aneurysm 22 days after the transformation. Researcher’s Note: The subject’s symptoms suggest the rapid onset of complications consistent with cases of extreme acromegaly (gigantism). Our projections indicate that most humans would tolerate scales of up to 1.33 or slightly above relatively well. –Dr. Kearns Experiment SCP-1056-6 Object: Human subject D-3315, a 36 year-old female, 163 cm tall and weighing 55.0 kg. Setting: 0.50 Result: The subject scaled down approximately twofold to 81 cm tall and weighing 7.0 kg. Mental and physiological functions appear normal. There was no significant difference in tests of general intelligence, short- and long-term memory, and spatial reasoning administered before and after the transformation. MRI scans indicate increased folding in the cerebral cortex and an overall decrease in white matter. Resting heart rate is 98 bpm and systolic pressure is 88 mm Hg (versus 115 before the transformation). The subject’s cardiovascular system was slightly simplified in a manner similar to that seen in smaller primates. Twenty-eight days after the transformation, no obvious health or behavioral anomalies were observed and the subject was returned to her original size. Experiment SCP-1056-7 Object: Human subject D-3315 from experiment SCP-1056-6, a 36-year old female, 81 cm tall and weighing 7.1 kg. Setting: 2.00 Result: The subject scaled back up to her original size of 163 cm tall with a weight of 55.7 kg. Mental and physiological functions appear normal. Cognitive tests indicate a slight but significant improvement in short- and long-term memory and a slight decrease in reaction time. It is hypothesized that these cognitive irregularities could compound or change with repeated use of the device. The cardiovascular system appears modified from the shrunken version to support the larger body but is not identical to the original vascular pattern, indicating that the device “improvises” solutions to physiological problems anew with each transformation rather than reverting to old forms. Experiment SCP-1056-8 Object: Bacterial culture of species E. coli in LB medium on a 13 cm petri dish. Setting: 4.00 Result: The Petri dish scaled up to 52 cm and the bacterial colonies increased in volume roughly sixty-fourfold while maintaining their original morphology. Microscopic analysis of the colonies reveals that the average size of the bacteria had increased by a factor of 2.2 to 7 microns in length with the remaining increase in mass owing to an increased number of bacterial cells. Samples cultured from these colonies maintain an increased size, generally stabilizing at 6 microns in length after 20 replication cycles. PCR analysis reveals several point mutations in the bacterial genome, such as in the rodZ gene, leading to the bacterium’s generally increased size. Researcher’s Note: Genetic tests indicate that SCP-1056 restructures organisms on both a physiological and genetic level. This represents a degree of abstract sophistication inconsistent with the simple digital and mechanical workings observed within the device. –Dr. Kearns Experiment SCP-1056-9 Object: SCP-1056 Setting: 2.00 Result: EXPUNGED Site Director’s Note: From now on, all experiments on this device must be approved by the senior investigator and then submitted to me. The responsible parties have been officially disciplined and removed from this project. We’re lucky that the effects weren’t much, much worse. What would have happened if the entire universe had doubled in size? -████ █████ Categoría:Entradas